Talk Japanese to Me
by Shonashee
Summary: When Raimundo hears Kimiko talking on the phone with a guy in Japanese, he can't help but assume the worst.


**A/N: Hey guys. This was just a short drabble I did a while ago. It was on my Tumblr, and I decided I wanted to put it here. This is actually based on a prompt an anon sent me, so here we go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prompt:**_** Kimiko**** talking to her male cousin in Japanese on speaker phone while she's cleaning, Rai overhears, doesn't understand and gets uber jealous.**_

**Disclaimer~ As always, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles.**

* * *

><p>Kimiko never took long with her chores. So why wasn't she here yet? She should have been done 45 minutes ago and joined him and the rest of the guys for a game of basketball. This was definitely not like her.<p>

So being the good friend that he was, Raimundo had offered to go and find her. Suddenly, he stopped on his tracks.

There it was again. That word. _Friend._ Was that really all they were after all this time? He couldn't believe it. He was sure that they were somewhat near the borderline. But he didn't even know when he had started liking her like that himself. Definitely not when he first met her. She felt too fake then. No, it was when she started let her hair down (literally), forgot her phone more often than not, and stopped caring too much about her outfit. When Kimiko started being herself.

Raimundo shook his head and resumed his search. He shouldn't be thinking these crazy thought, he should be searching for Kimiko. However, the new temple was huge, so it could take another 45 minutes just to search for her. Luckily, he could hear her laughing right around the corner. He smiled. Her smile was really cute. It was really high pitched, but not obnoxious, and it almost always was followed with a snort and some nervous giggles when she realized everyone had heard her snort. He started to run in her direction, but stopped dead on his tracks when he heard a _male_ voice talking to her in a foreign language, probably Japanese. The voice was way too young to be an adult- it sounded like it was around their age. But there was no one at the temple besides the five dragons that was a teenager, right?

With the curiosity getting to him, he peeked out of the corner, and saw Kimiko talking on the phone which was speaker mode as she was "sweeping" the courtyard.

The male voice said something else, and Kimiko started laughing again, and was soon hunched over, gasping for breathe. But when the voice said something else, once again in Japanese, Kimiko straightened and snapped something back, face red (but not from laughing), yet there was a hint of a smile.

Who was this mystery guy that could have such an effect on her? Up until this point, Raimundo thought he was the only who could have her from laughing to screaming in seconds. But it was obvious that he was wrong. Mystery guy was obviously not her father, it was already established that the voice is too young. So was it…it couldn't be. Raimundo refused to believe it. There was no way Kimiko had a boyfriend back home.

Sure, they all had lives out of the temple, but over time, the temple had become their life, no way around it. And besides, they always told each other everything about themselves. He would know if she had a boyfriend. Unless she was keeping it a secret. But she wouldn't do that. Would she?

Suddenly, Raimundo found himself questioning everything about her. Why didn't she say anything? Didn't she trust him? What was it that she saw in mystery guy anyway?

It was the last one that bugged him the most though. After everything that they had done together, she chose to go after some sleazebag instead of someone who constantly had her back. _Like him. _And for all she knows, mystery guy had a bunch of other girlfriends back home.

He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Kimiko had finished her conversation and was coming around the corner until she bumped into him.

"Oh, hey Rai!" she said cheerfully. "I was just about to join you guys!"

"A little late, aren't you?" he said, his teeth clenched.

Kimiko checked her phone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I hadn't even noticed, I was just busy talking to-"

"Uh-huh, whatever."

An uncomfortable silence covered them like a large blanket as the two started to walk back to the court.

"Why are you here, though?" Kimiko asked, trying to break the ice.

"I was looking for you," Raimundo said dryly.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand, a slight blush forming.

This action took Raimundo completely by surprise. He snatched his hand away. The hurt was obvious on Kimiko's face, and she seemed confused.

"Okay," she said. "You're obviously grumpy, I already noticed, but what's got you all upset?"

Raimundo didn't respond.

"Okay, you're being cold, and now you just pretty much pushed me away when I finally get up the courage to give you a hint. The least you could do is reject me with words, so at least I know I'm someone you can talk to." Kimiko says, her voice raising with each word.

"Well, excuse me for thinking your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you holding hands with me!" Raimundo shouted.

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko questioned.

"I heard you talking to him! Every laugh, every blush, every word!" Raimundo vented. He would have continued if Kimiko hadn't started laughing. He stared at her face, completely bewildered at what was going on. He swore to himself, he would never understand females, with or without Omi's terrible book.

"I…don't…have…a…boyfriend," she got out as she gasped for breath. That's just how intense her laughs were.

"But…I heard-" Raimundo started, only to be cut off.

"Do you understand Japanese? Of course you don't," Kimiko said, without even waiting for him. "If you did, you would have known I was talking to my cousin, not some guy back home!"

Raimundo stared at her. "But...what about you blushing…?"

Kimiko blushed again at the mere mention of it. "Well, Akio noticed that I kept mentioning you…."

"Oh," Raimundo smiled. "I like you, too."

"I never said-" Kimiko started, to be cut off herself.

"You don't need to, 'cause I already know, " Rai said. "After all, no one can stay away for long."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's shorter than usual, but hope the cuteness makes up for it. **

**Thanks for reading, and please favorite, follow, and of course, review.**


End file.
